swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Theopillus Crevicius
Theopillus Crevicius, also known as "Boss TC", Boss, "TC", Theo. Was a well-known feared thug because of his violent, aggressive, cold-blooded attitude. He was also known as the leader of a criminal organization called the Cardinal Blood Brotherhood. __TOC__ Early Life Theopillus was born and raised in Tatooine. Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses. Theopillus' childhood itself was an unhappy one. His father was physically abusive towards him, while his mother was emotionally abusive, overbearing, treated him with condescension and saw him as a "useless boy" who cared little about his mother. When he was a child, his father abandoned him in a town in Tatooine, where he grew up and formed his criminal organization. Criminal Life Meeting Xadd Nee He later became a thug and committed petty crimes with no particular goal in mind. He never committed any serious crimes until he met a male rodian named Xadd Nee. Xadd Nee was a thug who does same things Theopillus do. The Start of Cardinal Blood Brotherhood They became partners in crime. This partnership became the start of an organization. They formed a group called Cardinal Blood Brotherhood . Until one day they attempted to assassinate a high-ranking First Order officer, which lead to Xadd Nee's death. Theopillus became so angry that he declared to be in war with the First Order. And as this day, his organization is currently feared for making random attacks on different places which caused terror, and which also caused for other more factions to be in war with them. Meeting his brother, again. The Cardinal Blood Brotherhood claim territories all over Tatooine to have control all over communities. One day, they have tried to attack a community which they don't know that it is one of The Illuminus' territories. The Illuminus have defended their territory, and there would be a war between the two organizations. Theopillus Crevicius, as the leader of the brotherhood would lead the attack. While this chaos go on, his long lost brother, Aron Crevicius , is one of the men who defends the their territory. Theopillus saw him, and he ordered his men to stop attacking, he went to his long lost brother hugged him. He asked Aron if The Illuminus , can be one of their allies. This is the start of an alliance between the Cardinal Blood Brotherhood and The Illuminus . Death The End of the Brotherhood Naez would take power as the new chancellor of the New Republic, turning it into a dictatorship, but was interrupted by the CBB and the Illuminus under Theophillius Crevicus and his brother, Aron. However, after a brief battle, the CBB and Illuminus members were executed and massacred outside the Senate building. However, after a brief battle, the CBB and the Illuminus members were executed and massacred outside the Senate building whilst the Crevicuses would perish. The Godfather's Anger The Illuminus remnants would go to the planet of Tatooine to tell the bad news to their leader, the Godfather. After hearing the news, an 8.5 magnitude earthquake jolts on the planet, and many structures have fallen. Trivia * Theopillus was inspired by a character named Trevor Philips from the game Grand Theft Auto V, and Carl Johnson from the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Cardinal Blood Brotherhood was inspired by a gang called The Families which was a large street gang in Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: Online, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Creating Cardinal Blood Brotherhood was actually the idea of Overmanthelord2. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Non Force-User